Catch Me Under The Moonlight
by BabyBee3
Summary: Edward and Alphonse have just come back, but the moment they returned they were sent on a mission. Winry has lost her memory and doesn't remember the Elric brothers when they come to visit. There's barely a 1% survival scale on this,rest of summary inside
1. Chapter 1

**Hey you guys, this is my first FMA story!!! Hope you like it  
Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist**

_**Summary: Edward and Alponse have just come back, but the moment they returned they were sent on a mission. Winry has lost her memory and doesn't remember the Elric brothers when they come to visit. There's barely a 1% survival scale on this**** mission, what will happen if Edward doesn't come back?**_

"What's wrong Winry?" Al asked, sitting down next to the crying blond girl on the bed.

"I can't read this letter Al,"

"Why not?"

"It's too painful; I can't force myself to read his words."

"Brother made me promise to make sure you read the letter once you got your memory back!"

"You're just going to have to break that promise!"

"I can't break that promise, Winry. He's my brother and I…I know what he wrote." Winry sat the letter next to Al; he stared at for a moment before looking back at her.

"Winry? Please? Do it for Brother!" She shook her head. Al sighed and kissed her forehead. "I'm sorry, Winry!" He whispered as he opened the letter and began to read.

* * *

"A new mission? I see, so you must leave here soon then?"

"Yes" Al replied to Pinako. Pinako's gaze shifted to Ed.

"Hey Granny, do you think you and Winry could do a check up on my automail?"

"I would be happy to, but I'm afraid Winry won't be helping today."

"Why is that?" Ed asked curiously glancing up the stairs.

"She lost her memory Edward! She doesn't remember any of us!"

"How did she manage that one?" Al asked. Ed gave him a sarcastic grin.

"She probably hit herself upside the head with her wrench!" Al started cracking up, but immediately stopped when Pinako hit Ed with Winry's wrench.

"DON'T START MAKING FUN OF HER PIPSQUEAK! WE DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED!" Ed rubbed his head.

"Sorry," Ed mumbled, rolling his eyes. "Anyway, I guess I can tell you tell you why I need you to check my automail."

"Did you grow an inch?"

"I DON'T KNOW!" Ed sighed "We have a 99.99 percent chance of dieing out there…I want to stay alive long enough to at least finish the mission"

"You didn't want to tell Winry this?"

"No way! She'd murder me!"

"Well, maybe not Brother. She's just worried about us." Al replied and Ed sighed

"Yeah, I know"

"Well come on and let me check it out!"

While Pinako checked Ed's automail, Al decided to wonder around the house. It's bee a while since he and Ed have been here and nothing has changed except…

"Hey Winry!"

"STALKER!!!!!!!!!" She screamed. That, Winry was the one thing that had changed. Pinako and Ed came up behind Al.

"I only said hi"

"Poor dear has been scared out of her mind," Pinako replied sadly as she watched Winry shake in fear.

"Ed?" Al asked, Ed looked up at his little brother. "What's wrong?"

"I never thought I'd see the day when we'd lose Winry, I'm…starting to figure out…just how much we really need her." Al nodded in agreement. Winry had stopped shaking and was instead staring at Ed, who met her gaze for only a brief second before saying "Come on Al, let's go."

"Good luck boys, try to come back in one piece…please" Pinako waved good bye to the Elric boys and turned her attention to Winry.

"Those eyes," Winry whispered. "I know those eyes!"

~2 hours later~

"EDWARD!"

Ed jumped awake. He groaned when he realized he was on a train. He looked up at Al.

"Did someone call for me?" Al looked confused.

"I didn't hear anyone."

"I could of swore-"

"It was probably your dream, Brother. You've been tossing and turning all night."

"Yeah, your probably right."

"You were sleep talking too" Ed was quiet for a moment

"What did I say?"

"I don't really remember, something about Winry."

**So???????? How did I do for the first chapter???  
R&R please and thank you!!!  
If theres anything I can do to make it better  
please tell me!!! thank you!!  
^Dai's*Angel^ ilya**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 of Catch Me Under the Moonlight  
Disclaimer: I do not own FMA

"Brother?" Ed didn't say anything. His gold eyes were to far away to hear anything his little brother was saying. Winry was the subject of his distant mind. How could she forget everything so easily? He wanted to go back, make sure she was okay...he wanted to say goodbye...but he couldn't. Winry doesn't remember him, so there was no point in saying goodbye, right? "Brother, please say something!"

"Something." He whispered. Al was shocked; Ed rarely let his feelings show! That one whisper of emotion was all it took for Al to know immediately something was seriously bugging Ed.

"Brother what's wrong?"

"It's nothing Al." Ed said softly, ignoring the aching in his chest and looking out the train's window seeing nothing. His heart wasn't making this journey any easier; he just wanted to rip it out! He didn't want to feel this discomfort, this annoying stinging affliction. This hurt was worse than any physical pain he's every experienced. The worse part about it is...he doesn't even know why it's happening.

"You can tell me Brother! You can trust me!" Ed sighed and glanced in Al's direction.

"I trust you Al..."

"Then why won't you tell me?"

"I have a problem"

"A problem?"

"A problem that I don't have any answers to...that's why I can't tell you Al. I don't know." His voice was barely a whisper. Ed much rather keep these things to himself, but he didn't want Al to feel like he didn't trust him.

"...this is about Winry isn't?" Ed looked over at him. Was it really that obvious?

"What makes you say that?" Al remained quite long enough for it to get on Ed's nerves. "Spit it out Al." He looked up in response then sighed.

"You said that you figured out how much we really need Winry. Which is true, she does so much for us and we've never really thanked for it because we never really realized how much she does for us. I think that this affects you more than it affects me because Winry does so much more for you than she does for me, but you think it's just because of your automail don't you Brother? You look at it from this point of view because you don't want to see it the other way. You're scared! You refuse to let yourself believe you have feelings for Winry that go beyond friendship. You also refuse to notice the signs; Winry's feelings for you go beyond friendship too! She may not put it into words, but she puts it in her actions. I hoped that you would see it and take action. I watched your reactions every time and every time you had the same thoughtful look on your face. You noticed what she did and you thought about it, you'd think about it for days with that same look on your face-"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Ed interrupted, glaring at the window.

"Yes you do Brother! You know exactly what I'm talking about! You don't know how hard Winry's tried to catch your interest..." Al got quite and Ed looked over at him. "She cries over you Ed"

"I guess it's a good thing she lost her memory then"

"How can you say that?"

"There's no reason for her to cry over Edward Elric!"

"You can't change the way you feel about a person! Ed didn't you see her earlier, how when she looked at you she wasn't scared anymore! She felt something then, that's why she was starring at you, because she was curious to why she felt that way. Why she feels safe with you and why she has all these different feelings for you!" Ed never answered.

* * *

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! HE-THEY WERE HERE AND I DIDN'T REMEMBER THEM!"

"Winry calm down! There's nothing you can do about that, they're long gone by now!" Pinako whispered sadly. Winry didn't know that Pinako meant that literally.

"It's not fair! I had new automail for Ed and everything!" Winry whined, slumping down in the chair she was sitting in.

"I know and I'm sure you'll get to impress him with your amazing skills when he gets back..." Winry rolled her eyes.

"Right, nothing impresses the Fullmetal Alchemist!" She muttered in disgust, crossing her arms over her chest as her eyes narrowed.

"Maybe he's protecting you, did you ever think of that?"

"PROTECTING ME!? FROM WHAT!?"

"He has a lot of enemies Winry"

"He could have just told me that! I mean seriously if I did anything to impress him at all you'd think he'd say something, but nooooo he just turns his back on me!" Winry huffed. She was beyond angry at Ed right now. How could he just ignore everything she does for him?

"I give up! I'm going to bed, goodnight Winry!" Pinako left Winry in the kitchen to sulk and be angry. Winry's eyes narrowed again as they followed her grandmother out the kitchen. Winry sighed, she'd get over it, but when Ed came back to get his automail fixed he was defiantly in for it! She got up and went to bed.

Alright you guys I know it's been awhile  
since the first chapter and i'm super sorry  
for that!!!! I hope you enjoyed this one it  
was a little on the emotional side wasn't it!?  
R&R please and thanky  
Dai's Angel lya 3:D


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 of Catch Me Under The Moonlight  
Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist

"Ed...you're protecting her aren't you?"

"Just drop it Al!"

"Admit it Brother! Every time you see her you remember when Barry the Chopper kidnapped her. We have our enemies! You're scared she's going to get her hurt!" Ed smiled.

"Where do you get this stuff Al?"

"I watch you Brother"

"You get all this just from watching me? That's amazing...but I'm starting to think old lady Pinako's in on it too" Al's eyes widened and Ed laughed. "Sorry Al, as much as you want to get me and Winry together...it's just not going to happen!" Al's jaw dropped.

"Why not?" Ed sighed.

"I'm not going back Al..."

"WHAT!?"

"I'm sorry Al"

"WHY!?" Ed remained quite. He had no idea how he was going to tell Al...so...he changed the subject.

"I did some research a while back...and I've found a way to make a Philosopher's Stone without using humans"

"Will it work?"

"I don't know...are you brave enough to find out?"

"Of course I am Brother! I can't wait to have my body back and your arm and leg!" Ed smiled again.

"Me neither Al"

"So what's the cost Ed? What's the equivalent exchange?"

"You let me worry about that okay?"

"Why is it bad?"

"No of course not, it's easier than expected. No humans to be sacrificed! It's not a big sacrifice at all. The person creating the stone must give up some of their own blood to replace that of the human sacrifices."

"...but Ed...you'd...have to sacrifice yourself in order to get anywhere near the amount of humans it takes to get anywhere near the amount of humans it takes to create a stone"

"Al don't worry, I did my research. I'm not giving up much blood at all. I'm not going to die"

"Oh Okay...so...where are we headed Brother?" Ed sat up into a more comfortable sitting position.

"We're going to see some old friends. I called them and they've got all the ingredients we need to create the stone"

"And they'll just give them to us?" Ed grinned. Al's eyes narrowed.

"Of course little brother, they owe us for saving their asses in the first place. Besides they said they want our bodies back just as much as we do"

"So who-" Ed cut across him as the train came to a stop.

"Come on Al, this is our stop"

"Xenotime?" Al asked as they walked a little ways up a dirt road. Ed stopped as did A.

"Yep"

"Hey Al!"

"Fletcher!" Fletcher ran up to them with Russell behind him. Russell carried a suitcase filled with everything the brothers needed.

"Aw man I'm starving!" Ed complained grabbing his stomach just as it started growling. The other boys started laughing.

"I'll go get you something Brother!"

"Don't worry about it Al" Al was already running towards the market by the time Ed had finished his sentence.

"Al wait for me" Fletcher yelled, running after him.

"Does Al know how much this is going to cost him?" Russell asked as he set the suitcase next to Ed. Ed looked down at it.

"No I haven't told him yet"

"Why not?"

"He wouldn't let me go through with it"

"I shouldn't be handing this stuff over either. You don't need to do it Ed. You mean too much to Al, he wouldn't want his body back if he knew"

"I know that, but I promised him I'd get his body back no matter what"

"When do you plan on telling him?"

"It's a long train ride" Russell nodded.

"Al told Fletcher that you have a girlfriend back home, what about her?"

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" Russell rolled his eyes.

"No point in denying it half-pint, we all know she is"

"Sorry Brother all I could get was a couple pieces of bread"

"DON'T CALL ME HALF-PINT! It's fine Al our train is here anyway" Al looked up at the train.

"Wow that was fast!"

* * *

Winry's POV:

I sat at my desk with my head resting on it.

"It's not fair Den! I don't understand why Ed couldn't have told me how he feels about me before he left." Wait why am I talking to Den? He's a dog, he can't talk back...oh...he can't talk...haha that's why I was talking to him!

"You lost your memory Winry" My eyes narrowed. Now she can talk

"I know Granny" I muttered in a low voice.

"He probably didn't tell you for the same reasons you didn't tell him" I groaned.

"Oh please spare me a lecture granny"

"Fine!" Granny left my room. I got up and lay down on my bed. I have feelings you know! I know he sees all the things I do to try and impress him, but why he ignores it is beyond me. Maybe he just doesn't like me the way I hoped he did...maybe we're meant to only be friends. I don't know Edward's just too confusing. Stupid Ed! Why did you have to go and steal my heart? I didn't give it to you; I wish you didn't have it! I love you and all I get is worry in return! STUPID EDWARD ELRIC!

Thanks soooooo much for your reviews to this story  
they mean soooooooo much to me considering this is my  
first FMA story. Thank ya Thank ya!

BabyBee lya!!! 3 ;D


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 of Catch Me Under The Moonlight  
Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist

As much as Ed wanted to tell his little brother everything, he just couldn't. The cost of getting Al his body back didn't seem like much to Ed, but Russell had been right! The cost that Ed was giving would affect Al greatly, but to Ed the promise he made his brother was more important than anything else. The world wouldn't be affected at all! Ed was just a small piece of it; the world would keep going as if he'd never been there. Al would be upset, yes, but that didn't matter right now. Ed had to get everything ready. The train had taken them to a small town, Ed and Al went far past the town. They were in the middle of nowhere now and Al watched as Ed got everything ready.

"I want to help Brother!"

"There's nothing left for you to do, but wait"

"But Ed!"

"There's something else I need you to do for me Al" Al stared at him confusion.

"What else could there be? You said you had everything you need to make the stone!" Ed pulled something out of his pocket and handed it to Al, confusing Al once again. "A…letter?"

"Read it"

"Okay!"

"Make sure I didn't lay it on to thick. I don't wanna creep her out."

"But Ed…this is a goodbye letter" Al looked up at Ed who was staring at the transmutation circle he had drawn. "ED!"

"Yes Al it's a goodbye letter"

"Why are you saying goodbye to Winry?"

"I told you Al…I'm not going back"

"But why?" Ed finally looked up to meet Al's gaze. That's when it hit him! "You said all you had to give was a little blood! You said you weren't going to die!"

"I'm sorry Al, but you wouldn't have let me do it if I told you!"

"Exactly! I don't need my body back Brother! Just stay with me and Winry!" Ed just loved how Al seemed to use that weakness on him.

"Promise me you'll take that letter to her!"

"NO!"

"I promised you I'd get your body back and I'm going to hold to that promise! You could at least take that to Winry!"

"What about her memory?"

"Make her read it when she gets it back!"

"Fine…but what am I suppose to do without you Ed?"

"You've got legs, use them! Continue your life. Don't get all upset over it. Know that I gave my life for a reason and the reason was my choice alone. You're my little brother Al…know that I did this for you!" Al remained quiet as he watched Ed step into the middle of the transmutation circle. Ed clapped his hands together an-

"BROTHER NO!"

* * *

"GRANNY!"

"What is it Winry?"

"When is he-are they coming home?" Pinako sighed. She'd been asking this same question for days now. Pinako had been hesitant with the answer, she didn't want to upset Winry yet. Besides Ed did say Mustang would call as soon as he found out whether they were alive or not.

"I don't know Winry!" There was a knock on the door. Winry got up and opened the door, her jaw dropped.

"AL!?" Al smiled his boyish grin.

"Hey Winry!"

"You got your body back!"

"Yeah, but when did you get your memory back!?" Pinako came to the door and let Al in. They all sat down in the living room.

"She got it back two hours after you boys left!" Winry just noticed that Ed wasn't there.

"Al?"

"Hmm?"

"Where's Ed?" Al looked down at his body.

"Winry…Ed's dead." Winry's eyes widened as she shook her head. There was no way Ed could be dead. He was stronger than that, he always makes it through!

"No…" she whispered. Al looked up at her.

"I'm sorry Winry! I couldn't stop him he…he wouldn't listen!" Winry ran up the stairs with tears rolling down her cheeks. Al looked at Pinako.

"That damn pipsqueak! That girl has been worried sick over the two of you!"

"I know Granny I'm sorry!"

"It's not your fault Al"

"I think I should go talk to her" Al went up the stairs and into Winry's room. She sat on her bed with quiet tears rolling down her cheeks. Al went and sat down next to her as he pulled a letter out of his pocket. "He asked me to give this to you…when you got your memory back." He handed the letter to her. She took it and stared at it for a moment before shaking her head. "What's wrong Winry?" Al asked, taking hold of the crying blond girl's hand.

"I can't read this letter Al,"

"Why not?"

"It's too painful; I can't force myself to read his words."

"Brother made me promise to make sure you read the letter once you got your memory back!"

"You're just going to have to break that promise!"

"I can't break that promise, Winry. He's my brother and I…I know what he wrote." Winry sat the letter next to Al; he stared at for a moment before looking back at her.

"Winry? Please? Do it for Brother!" She shook her head. Al sighed and kissed her forehead. "I'm sorry, Winry!" He whispered as he opened the letter and began to read.

_Winry,  
The last time I saw you, you'd lost your memory.  
I'm so sorry to put you through this; I know how much you  
worry about us and how much we don't tell you. The only reason  
we kept you in the dark was so we could protect you. I know Al is going to  
blame himself for my death so keep him in check for me will ya? __I wanted to  
tell you goodbye! That's why I wrote you this letter and because it's so much easier  
to spill my guts in writing than it is in person. I was stupid enough to let  
the chance escape me so I'm telling you now. I love you Winry! I always have  
and I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner or in person. I realize now that I should have.  
I wish I would have taken the opportunities that I had. I'm sorry to leave you with  
only a letter and I'm sorry for leaving period. Just don't forget me or that I love you!  
Ed_

**_*sniffle* So beautiful! Welp this is what im leaving you  
wonderful reviewers with! =_= So R&R and all that good stuff  
ideas are always welcome blah blah blah. Thanks for reading  
blah blah blah_**

**_Bee lya_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter 5 of Catch Me Under The Moonlight_**

He could hear it. As quiet as she was trying to be, he could still hear her. Al knew she was crying into her pillow, even though it's been two years. Winry was still in pain. Al...wasn't. The reason for this was because he knew why Ed had died. Even though he hated the reason for Ed's death he was still thankful. Al didn't approve of Ed's wish to bring back Al's body, he wasn't exactly glad, but appreaciatetive. It had taken him two years to realized Ed had given him life. He could feel again and sleep and eat! He could even have a relationship, though he was failing misrably due to shyness. Al went downstairs and sat down in the kitchen with Pinako. She looked at him.

"It's not your fault Alphonse."

"Not my fault," He whispered. "I know, I just wish Winry would listen long enough to know why and how Brother died. If she would stop running away every time we mention his name-"

"Al, you can't expect her to get over him quickly!" Al looked at Pinako with disbelief.

"I understand that, but it's been two years! Ed didn't want her like this that's why he wrote the letter, to give her some peace at mind! Not to make it worse! Granny you can't keep sticking up for her, you can't keep letting her sit in her room and cry!"

"How could you get over him so quickly Al, huh? He's your big brother and you act like you don't care that he's dead. You don't care that he's never coming back?" Al and Pinako both looked over at Winry standing in the door way, both in shock at what she's said. Al finaly looked away.

"You weren't there Winry, you didn't have to watch him die. I can't help, but think that I should have stopped him-"

"Yeah, you should have!"

"I hated myself for letting him go through with it. I also hated myself because I was so blind! That's what he was talking to Russell about. I should of known something was up when he said he wasn't coming back. I just let it go, because Ed didn't want talk to me about it yet. I just figured he would get to it when he wanted to talk about it. I didn't figure it out, until he had already had everything set up." Al looked over at Winry. "That's when he gave me your letter. I told him I wouldn't give it to you, but he insisted that he kept his promise to me and that I should make this promise to him!" Winry remained quiet. "Don't you see Winry, it is my fault. I'm thankful for it though, because he gave me a life again!"

"You were fine Al."

"You don't understand Winry. I was nothing, but a soul in a suit of armor damned to eternity. I couldn't eat, drink, sleep, feel. I was nothing Winry and Ed...he understood. He...he just wanted what was best for me. You can't blame him or me for that."

"Yeah I can!"

"No you can't. You don't have any brothers or sisters! You wouldn't understand!"

**Alright look you guys, I'm  
having major Writer's block with this story!  
Someone help me and give me ideas!!! PLEASE!!  
R&R!**

**Bee ;3  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 Catch Me Under The Moonlight**

"I don't have to have any siblings to understand!" Al stood up and leaned back against the table in front of Winry. He looked her directly in the eyes.

"Ed attached my soul to a suit of armor to save my life. We spent four years together acting as a dog for the Military just so we could get access to the library. We worked so hard to fix our mistake. To get our bodies back and be normal. We grew up. Fast. We weren't allowed to be kids Winry, there was no time for play. It was our decision. We had nothing, but each other out there. We had to count on each other. Ed is reckless sometimes, he use to blow things up just because he didn't like them. He kept his feelings to himself and when he was ready he'd tell me what was going on in his head. I told him everything I was concerned about and he addressed it. We took care of each other and to be honest we got into some fights. Just teenagers that have big responsiblities. Teenagers that were in over their heads? No. Teenagers that were sick of screwing up and wanted to make it better. We created a humonculi and destroyed it. We were slowly, but surely fixing ourselves. We finally did Winry...just...we had to sacrafice for it. He gave me life Winry. Life."

"I-"

"His last words to me were: _'You've got legs, use them! Continue your life. Don't get all upset over it. Know that I gave my life for a reason and the reason was my choice alone. You're my little brother Al…know that I did this for you!_' " Rose walked past Winry and into the kitchen, smiling at Al.

"Why does that sound familiar?" Al smiled back at her and gave her a hug.

"What are you doing here?" Rose's smile faded some what.

"It's not everyday our big man turns sixteen." Al rolled his eyes. "I figured I'd come see how you were doing and bring you a birthday present." Rose looked over Winry's shoulder. Everyone did the same and gasped.

"Ed!?" Ed walked past Winry and into the kitchen. Winry's eyes were wide.

"But how?" Ed grinned and rubbed the back of his head.

"Good behavior?" Al laughed.

"Wow Ed. I can't believe you're back." Ed's smile disappeared.

"Me Neither. It's like a bad dream, but not yet a nightmare. We finally fixed everything and I feel..."

"Incomplete?" Al asked. Ed nodded.

"But I think I figured out why." Al smiled and nodded. Everyone's eyes seemed to find Winry just as she left the room. Ed looked at Al questioningly. Al shrugged.

"Ed you got your arm and leg back!" Ed lifted his arm up to examine it.

"Huh...I hadn't noticed." He murmured. Everyone laughed.

"So how long have you been back pipsqueak?" Pinako asked. Ed's eyes narrowed slighty.

"How can you tell if I'm short or not? Looking from all the way down there!"

"Well you don't look any taller from down here!"

"YOU'RE GONNA GET IT NOW YOU OLD HAG!"

"BRING IT ON SHORT STUFF!" Al sighed. Tipical Ed.

* * *

Winry's POV

I listen to the arguing going on between Granny and Ed as I lay on my bed. He ends up being alive and he doesn't even say anything to. Ed was gonna get it! I felt bad now. I'd fought with Al for nothing. Ed wasn't dead, I bet he was never dead. He just faked it so he wouldn't have to come home and wrote a fake letter so I would believe it. I'm never going to forgive him! Things had quited down, not to long after that there was a knock at my door.

"What?"

"Winry...can I come in?" It was him! Good this was my chance to yell at him.

"Yeah." Ed came in and closed the door. He looked over at me, but didn't meet my gaze in stead he looked past me, to the bedside table. He was staring at the letter he'd written. Then all of a sudden he opened the door and walked back out.

"We're leaving tonight at midnight." And he left with those parting words. He didn't even look me directly in the eyes. I took the letter in my hands. Why would he just stop and stare at this. More importantly, WHY WAS HE LEAVING!?

**Short? Yes. Why? I'm idealess.  
Next chapter will be the last chapter  
unless you amazing reviewers of mine  
have any other ideas.**

**Bee lya!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 Catch Me Under The Moonlight  
**

**Winry's POV**

I walked out onto the balcony. Ed and Al were outside. I almost thought they were leaving, but a glance at the clock proved me wrong. Two hours still left before midnight. I've yet to figure out why they were leaving. Maybe Al doesn't want to be around me anymore. I can't blame him for hating me. I accused him of not loving his big brother. What kind of friend does that? ME! That's who and it was because i was upset Ed was dead. That gave me no right to accuse Al of not loving him! Ed and Al were talking and it carried all the way up, clear as day.

"Ed, why are we leaving?" So Al didn't want to leave.

"You can stay if you want to Al. My reasons for leaving are selfish." It's Ed who wants to leave! WHAT'S NEW!?

"No Brother. I'm going to stick with you. Like I always have!"

"You did everything I asked of you. You got over my death and you lived. You kept your promise also. I'm proud of you Al." For some odd reason Ed's saying that made me feel worse for accusing Al.

"You still didn't answer my question Brother."

"I don't feel like being on the other side of Winry's wrench." WHAT!? This is how they talk about me when I'm not around!?

"I shouldn't have pressured you to tell her your feelings." That was Al's idea? They're just trying to kill me.

"It's not your fault Al. I wanted to tell her goodbye. I could have done it with out saying that stuff. Besides I'm no where near ready for a relationship anyway!"

"You're to irresponsible!"

"Damn straight!" Al laughed. "That's me though."

"It's not the best part about you, but you're a lot of fun and a great big brother!" Awwww that's so sweet.

"And you're a great little brother Al!" Ed put his arm around Al's shoulders and gave him a tight squeeze. I can't take this anymore. I need to set things straight with Ed.

**Normal POV**

Ed walked around outside, having told his brother he'd wanted to be alone. It wasn't long before the quite was interrupted.

"What's going on with you Ed?"

"What ever are you talking about Winry?" Ed was pacing around a tree. Winry got angrier every time he went around, because he never looked at her. This sent her off the edge. She went the opposite way Ed was going and managed to stop him. When he tried to go around her, Winry slammed him against a tree.

"NOW LISTEN HERE EDWARD ELRIC!" Ed raised his eyebrows.

"I think this is the closest you've gotten since I got here." This shocked her, and he was right. She'd kept her distance for the last thirteen hours. Staying in her room.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Winry asked, ignoring the fact that she might know.

"It means that everyone been reading you wrong!" She let go of him. Ed rubbed his shoulders. Winry looked down.

"I love you Ed..." She looked up at his face, it was angry, but his voice was calm.

"It really shows Winry." Ed stated, why did she have the feeling he was being sarcastic.

"You don't believe me."

"Not in the least." Winry sighed. How is she supposed to get Ed to believe her. There was just no way unless...maybe...kissing him...?

"Ed I-"

"Winry it's not that I don't love you, I told you in the letter I wrote. But I'm not ready for a relationship. I wouldn't of told you if I thought I was going to live." Winry sighed. She should of seen this coming, but she didn't. "Winry?" She couldn't hear anything Ed was saying now. Nothing. She was feeling dizzy and faint. "Winry!?" She fell. Ed caught her before she hit the ground. "Winry?" He whispered. The moonlight hit her face and he let out a quite it sigh. Beautiful didn't even begin cover it. He touched her cheek gently with his fingertips. Her eyes fluttered open. "Jeez Winry don't scare me like that." She smiled.

"I'm sorry, I guess rejection doesn't suit me well." Ed couldn't help, but smile. The moonlight had an amazing effect on her and he just couldn't stop starring. This was Winry's chance, he wasn't really paying attention. She leaned up and kissed him. Ed blushed and held his breath as she pulled away. "You know...it's better when two people do it." She murmured. Winry leaned up again. Ed caught his breath and when their lips touched...he kissed back. And this time when she pulled away, he smiled. "I told you." She whispered.

**The end!!!  
*****sniffles*  
****I really enjoyed writing this you guys  
and thank you for all your amazing reviews.  
****YOU ROCK!**

**Bee lya**


End file.
